Before He Cheats
by bethsmom
Summary: This is another song fic that I had a blast writing. Please read and review. It has very little DL but if you look really close you can see it!


_A/N: I know there are some other fics out there with this song but not here in CSI:NY so I thought I would give it a shot Please tell me what you think... I don't own anything but the computer I'm typing this on._

Lindsey was about to walk out of the lab when Danny ran up to her.

"Hey Montana doing anything with Craig" Danny asked.

"It's Chris and no he had to go out of town on business so I'm just going to go home." Lindsey said.

"No use in going home the night is still young what do you say we get some of the guys together and we can go anywhere you want." Danny said.

"Anywhere" Lindsey asked.

"Sure why not"

"Okay there is a new Karaoke bar I've wanted to go check out."

Danny groaned "really Montana no where else."

"Look at it this way; we can make fun of all the bad singers." Lindsey said with a laugh at the look on Danny's face.

"Alright, but be prepared for it to be just us." Danny said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at 8" Lindsey asked

"Okay"

Lindsey went home and checked her machine; it blinked with no new messages. With a sigh Lindsey went to go get dressed.

She walked up to the bar at 8 o'clock sharp and saw Danny standing outside. "Hey" she said as she got closure.

"Hey, why don't we go to another bar close by" Danny asked nervously.

"Why we are already here." And with that Lindsey walked in the door.

Danny stayed outside "5……4……3……2……1….." Lindsey came right back out.

"I'm sorry Lindsey." Danny said really very happy that Craig, Chris whatever the hell his name was; was out of the picture, but sad that Lindsey was going to have to go through the pain that was clearly on her face.

"I can't believe it. He is supposed to be on a business trip, but no he is in there with some tramp." Lindsey said.

Lindsey looked at Danny and said "Why don't you go ahead I'll be inside in a minute."

"Are you sure Linds?" Danny asked before he went inside.

"Yeah Danny I just need a couple minutes."

Danny went inside and ordered him a beer and Lindsey a whiskey knowing she was going to need it. About ten minutes later Lindsey walked in with a huge grin. Not saying a word to anyone she walked up to the stage. Lindsey looked into the crowd and found Chris with his mouth wide up looking up at her. The only thing people could say about the next few minutes was priceless. The music started and in a voice of a scorn women Lindsey began to sing:

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats...

Lindsey walked off the stage and straight to the table with the gang.

"Please tell me you didn't Lindsey" Danny asked trying to hide his grin.

"Maybe maybe not but the look on this face when he ran out to check was worth it." Lindsey said.

"Well, all I can say is he deserved it" Danny said with a laugh and gave Lindsey a big huge.

_A/N: okay guys that's it please review and let me know if I did the song justice. _


End file.
